1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switch units, and more particularly, to a mounting structure for assembling the constituent parts of a switch unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
A switch unit is usually composed of several parts, including at least a pressing piece for the user to press his/her finger thereon so as to turn on or off the switch and a mounting base for housing wires and electrical contacts therein. Besides, there may be various parts to be provided between the pressing piece and the mounting base acting as mounting means or securing means. On the mounting structure that allows these constituent parts to be assembled into one unit, the use of screws or welding is least desired since that would significantly increase material and labor costs and the assembly work is also inconvenient and time-consuming.
To save material and labor costs, various mounting structures that can mount and secure the switch on the frame without the use of screws or welding have been proposed. These mounting structures can allow the constituent parts of a switch unit to be easily assembled simply by snapping them into position. There is, however, a drawback to these mounting structures that the switch unit thus assembled cannot be reliably assembled. In other words, when subjected to external force, the constituent parts could break loose. There exists therefore a need for a mounting structure that can be used to put the constituent parts of a switch unit together easily such that the assembly is very secure.